1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light weight and plastic eating utensils and in particular to an apparatus for securing utensils to a table other surface when not in the hands of the user.
2. Description of the Relevant Prior Art
The enjoyment of outdoor meals, as in patio and picnic dining, is often diminished due to the wind and even breeze effects on the utensils that form a part of the ambiance of the event. The outdoor meal is consistent with the use of paper plates and cups and plastic knives, spoons and forks, which allow the host or hostess to dispose of the tools without the inconvenience of cleaning and restacking. Most people are unaware of the capricious breezes that waft through their neighborhood until the table is set and the food is being prepared and the place settings are taken from the table and deposited on the ground or in the adjacent pool. The invention disclosed and claimed herein solves this problem in a manner in keeping with the style and atmosphere of the event.
The prior art known to the applicant in this case is restricted to U.S. Patents that are generally limited to picnic plate and cup holders which, even when combined with the entirety of common knowledge, fail to anticipate the inventive apparatus claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,590 issued Oct. 13, 1970 to Swire who discloses a drinking glass holder with a clamp that will attach a food plate allowing the user to have one hand free to eat without setting the drinking-glass down.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,198 issued Apr. 2, 1985 to Harper who shows a plate with a ring for a glass holder located in the surface of the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,521 issued Jul. 9, 1985 to Zucker who shows a detachable carrier for picnic plate, cups and accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,529 issued May 1, 1990 to Baetens for a combined picnic plate and cup holder that shows an annular attachment to the plate presumably for supporting a cup or drinking glass.